


Feather Touch

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safewords, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn like to play in the bedroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather Touch

Finn had blushed at first when Poe brought it up. The former Stormtrooper had looked at the pilot with wide eyes, listening as he explained everything. “Are you sure?” he asked.

“Only if you want to,” Poe quickly added. “Don’t feel like you have to do it if you don’t want to, okay?”

Finn thought for a moment and then nodded his head, smiling at Poe. “Promise me you’ll use your safe words?” he asked.

“I promise,” Poe agreed.

* * *

Finn hummed to himself later that night, twirling a long feather between two of his fingers. Poe was lying naked on the bed the two shared, his arms and legs bound down. A blindfold was tied around his eyes, leaving him unable to know what was happening around him.

Poe was already erect with anticipation and Finn smiled.

Slowly the feather was brought close to Poe’s erection. The pilot gasped, arching his back at the gentle sensation. “Ah!” The feather was quickly removed, leaving Poe with nothing and he whined, rolling his hips forward. “Please…”

Finn chuckled, using the feather to tickle the underside of Poe’s testicles. He was fascinated by the way Poe reacted to all of this, crying out and mewling with each little touch. It was like torture and yet he was well aware that Poe could end this at any time with a cry of ‘red’. The thought emboldened him and he started to use the tips of his fingers, dragging them over the inside of Poe’s arms.

The pilot thrashed and whined in his bonds, panting heavily as his heart raced in his chest. “Please…”

“What do you want?”

“Please, let me cum?” Poe panted.

Finn removed the feather from Poe’s body, leaving him to writhe and whimper as he took his time to think of what to do. Eventually he teased the underside of Poe’s erection with the feather. “Cum for me, Poe.”

Poe wailed as he thrust his hips forward, shuddering as he came from Finn’s ministrations and teasing. Once his body relaxed he was freed from his bonds and the blindfold he smiled tiredly, humming as Finn used a washcloth to clean him off.

“How was it?” Finn asked.

“Amazing.”

Finn couldn’t help but smile a little. “Maybe I should have been an interrogator.”

“You would have been the best.”


End file.
